Yomi
|千装の黄泉|Yomi of the Thousand Disguises}}, , , |eye color=Emerald |hair color=Midnight Blue |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=Unknown |deceased state=Alive |classification=S-rank, Missing-nin |occupations=Owner of The Diabolical, Assassin, Archivist~Part-time, Village Ambassador~Former, Bandit~Former |nature type=Water Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Fire Release, Earth Release, Blaze Release, Ice Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, Ice Release, Shikotsumyaku |academy age=10 |chunin age=11 |jounin age=13 |anbu age=16 |casual theme= |sad theme= |battle theme= |serious battle theme= |voice sample= |affiliationss=Kirigakure~Ambiguous, Sunagakure~Ambiguous, Otogakure~Former |clan = Uchiha Clan, Yuki Clan, Kaguya Clan, Kedōin Clan |shippuden=No |age-part1 = 20 |height-part1 = 178 cm |weight-part1 = 56 kg |alignment = Chaotic Good |rank-part1 = ANBU |romantic interest = [[Reimu Hakurei| ]] |father = (Deceased) |mother = (Deceased) |sister = (Deceased) |origins = Nadeshiko Village |residences = Land of Water |weapons = Dokudaija, Gunbai, Chakra Disruption Blades, Bubble-Utilising Pipe, |tools = Kunai, Senbon, Explosive Tag, Makibishi Shuriken, Wire Strings, Poison, Antidote, Smoke Bomb, Crystal Ball, Melody Arm, Chakra Receiver, dōin Clan Mask, roll of Techniques |attire = Flak Jacket, Forehead Protector, Maboroshi, Magatama Earrings, Fingerless Gloves, Sealing Beads, Haori, White Shirt with Mesh, Black Pants, Black Knee-high Sandals |general = Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Claw Creation Technique, Clone Technique, Flight Technique, Hair Camouflage, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Killing Intent, Manipulating Attack Blades, Mayfly, Memory Erasing Technique, Murderous Grasp, One's Own Life Reincarnation, Resonating Echo Drill, Scroll Communication Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Shapeshifting Technique, Silent Killing, Summoning: Torture Chamber, Summoning Technique (Bluebirds and Jackals), Telescope Technique, Transformation Technique, Transparent Escape Technique, Truth-Seeking Ball, Wire Cage, |medical ninjutsu = Body Pathway Derangement, Chakra Scalpel, Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, Mystical Palm Technique, |taijutsu = Chakra Enhanced Strength, Cherry Blossom Impact, Drunken Fist, Flying Swallow, Lion Combo, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, |genjutsu = Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique, Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape, Genjutsu: Unknown Fire, Genjutsu Binding, Sly Mind Affect Technique, Temple of Nirvana Technique, Time Reversal Technique, |fuinjutsu = Chakra Draining Seal, Cloth Binding Technique, Finger Carving Seal, Fūinjutsu Trap, Generic Sealing Technique, Sealing Technique: Four Limbs Weighting Seal, Secret Technique: Sealing Release, Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Tail Releasing Method, |sharingan = Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Genjutsu: Sharingan, |eternal mangekyou sharingan = Amaterasu, Black Dream, Dōjutsu: Powerful Calm, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, |rinnegan = Absorption Soul Technique, Amenotejikara, Amplification Summoning Technique, Animal Path, Asura Path, Banshō Ten'in, Black Needle Stab, Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, Chakra Explosion, Chakra Propulsion, Chakra Receiver Manifestation, Chibaku Tensei, Demonic Statue Chains, Deva Path, Flaming Arrow Missiles, Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability, Genjutsu: Rinnegan, Human Path, Limbo: Border Jail, Naraka Path, Outer Path, Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, Preta Path, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Rinnegan Summoning, Shinra Tensei, Six Paths Technique, Six Paths of Pain, Tengai Shinsei, |hiden ninjutsu = Face Copying Technique, Advanced Face Copying Technique, |uchiha = Gunbai Barrier Technique, Gunbai Fanned Wind, Gunbai Sword Technique, Uchiha Flame Formation, Uchiha Return, |nadeshiko = Dance Performance: Second Step, Nadeshiko-Style Deep Crimson Dance Performance, Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist, Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut, |soap bubble = Acid Permeation, Blinding Bubbles Technique, Bubble Clone Technique, Bubble Dome, Drowning Bubble Technique, Explosive Bubble, Ink Bubble Explosion, Soap Bubble Slime, Water Release: Bubbles Technique, Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Drift, |shikotsumyaku = Dance of the Camellia, Dance of the Clematis: Flower, Dance of the Clematis: Vine, Dance of the Larch, Dance of the Seedling Fern, Dance of the Willow, Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets, |blaze release = Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama, Shield of Black Flames, |ice release = Certain-Kill Ice Spears, Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, Ice Prison Technique, Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard, Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness, Ice Release: One Horned White Whale, Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm, Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger, Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard, |water release = Grudge Rain, Hiding in Frost Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Secret Technique: Mist Rain, Soap Bubble Ninjutsu, Tornado of Water, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Archerfish, Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack, Water Release: Droplet Spear, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Flowing Spear, Water Release: Great Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Great Gunshot, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique, Water Release: Rising Water Cutter, Water Release: Running Water Whip, Water Release: Snake's Mouth, Water Release: Water Beast, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, Water Release: Water Trumpet, Water Release: Water Whip, Water Replacement, |wind release = Blade of Wind, Dust Wind Technique, Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Scythe Weasel, Sickle Weasel Technique, Vacuum Sword, Wind Release Armor, Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Air Bullets, Wind Release: Divine Wind Attack, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Wind Cutter, Violent Whirlwind, |lightning release = Black Lightning, Guillotine Drop, Lightning Beast Running Technique, Lightning Release Armour, Lightning Release: Black Panther, Lightning Release: Lightning Rod, |earth release = Earth Dragon Technique, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Hardening Technique, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Rock Armour, Violent Heavenly Earth Needle, |fire release = Fire Breath, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, |unique traits = ge chakra reserves, Capable of suppressing her chakra to avoid detection, dergoes constant transformation, munity to most poisons Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, pert in the ancient language of Al-Kahtar}}Yomi (黄泉) is a S-rank Missing-nin who goes by the alias Setsuna Miyazaki. She had trained under a Kedōin clan (祁答院一族, Kedōin Ichizoku) member and utilizes their technique to the fullest by changing her appearance constantly. Because of this, she earned the moniker of Yomi of the Thousand Disguises (千装の黄泉, Sensō no Yomi). Appearance Yomi changes her looks almost everyday so no one has really seen her true appearance. If she were to revert to her real form, she is a woman standing at almost five foot ten; Yomi is a tall shinobi with very feminine features with long navy blue hair that frames her face, her complexion is pallid, making her seem paler than others and she carries one of the Great Three Dōjutsu, the Rinnegan. Her eyes are characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, though instead of the normal light purple iris and sclera, Yomi's Rinnegan has a green hue. She often hides this through the Kedōin clan technique. She prefers to wear anything that she considers comfortable; she usually dons clothes in dark shades and is mainly concerned about her ease of movement and being able to stay hidden more easily when during assassination missions. The Dokudaija, her primary weapons, would be hidden in a large wooden canister strapped on her back. Yomi also wears black fingerless gloves on both her hands. This female wears a number of accessories on her body, including a pair of magatama-shaped earrings and several beaded bracelets on her right wrist; she seems to use these for sealing techniques. She also has an ANBU tattoo on her right bicep and a black tribal raven tattoo on the small of her back. Personality Yomi, for the most part, is someone who prefers to be in solitude. She had always been a sort of a lone wolf ever since she was young and never really sought out the company of other people. If she were to interact with others, she would appear friendly and approachable, although she would still be guarded and would hold back any information about herself if she was questioned about her background. She does not easily place her trust in anyone, rarely forming close bonds with others. Over the years, her mischievous demeanor has lessened and she has matured even more. She shows an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and would often pass the time reading various books and scrolls pertaining to jutsus, weapons and even clan histories. It should also be noted that this woman can be greedy when it comes to money. Yomi experienced poverty in the past and to keep herself from falling into such state again, she swore that she will work hard to earn. She built and handles a bar of her own to make money while taking on different tasks on the side. She never works for free and will always demand for something in return for her services. Yomi can become curious or interested over something quickly, but once her interest has waned, she will drop it in a heartbeat. A part of her that she often tries to conceal is her unquenchable lust for battle. Her Kaguya blood often calls her to fight and she will fight on sheer instinct alone, to the point that she completely ignores the dangers of rushing aimlessly towards the enemy. Also, Yomi is not one who forgets about the past easily and will often hold onto memories, no matter how painful it is for her. She likes to travel around a lot and learn new things about other villages. However, she does not associate herself with anyone or anywhere, not wanting to feel rooted to one location. This female values her freedom above all else. History Origins Natsumi, a Kaguya-Yuki hybrid woman living in the female-dominated Nadeshiko Village was expecting the birth of her twins in a few months' time. The father was not with the woman, given that not many males were allowed to step into the village. Just as soon as her belly began to swell, Natsumi knew she had to stay hidden from the world so as not to raise suspicions. Given her high status in the village, her wish to stay within the confines of her home was granted and she was attended by her most trusted and loyal servant. She gave birth to healthy twins girls and was immediately escorted out in secret to go to the home of the girls' father in Kirigakure. Their father was a ninja named Jirō, an Uchiha male who resided there. He anxiously waited for his lover's arrival when Natsumi sent him a message that she will be coming over. The two met each other when their paths crossed one day, which led to a heated, violent battle between two skilled warriors with the victory going to the Uchiha. Natsumi, defeated and shamed, vowed to marry Jirō, however, the male did not want to force her to be wed to him just because of their tradition. He asked her to live with him so she can learn to at least get used around him, to which she agreed. The two were total opposites of each other, but this paid off for eventually, they learned to get along and fall in love in the end. However, Natsumi had to go back to her village, knowing that she still had duties there. She vowed to come back to him in time, which was heartbreaking for Jirō. He understood and promised in return that he will wait for her... and return to him she did, bearing in her arms his children. The Twins: Knowing who You are They named the girls Setsuna and Yomi; Jirō and Natsumi could not be more prouder parents, for as they grew, they were wonderful kids who showed potential to follow in their parents' footsteps. They taught the girls the basics in ninjutsu while giving them education in literature, math, science and arts. They did exceedingly well in the Academy and graduated early. Yomi and Setsuna would soon come to realize their ties to their father's clan when the family went out to fish. Everything was going well until they wandered off from their campsite and stumbled upon a large black bear. Their lives were in peril and were scared, however, they stood their ground and tried their best to not get killed. They were found by their worried mother and father and from there they activated their Sharingan. With this event, Jirō had to train them of his clan's techniques. The girls picked up easily on his teachings, however, they seem to have more inclination towards the icy affinity instead of the usual fire affinity of the Uchiha, which would a part of their mother's lineage. Hand in hand, both of them trained the twins until they were able to fully master their abilities and mature their Sharingan. Their new skill sets helped them pass the rank up exams and they both earned Jōnin rank by the age of 13. Hunted: An eye for an eye During one of their B-ranked missions, Yomi and Setsuna were suddenly halted by a group of kunoichi who began to pursue and attack them. The twins tried to evade their assaults while trying to find out why they were doing this. The kunoichi group then revealed themselves to be part of Nadeshiko Village, the village where their mother came from. Their mother apparently killed one of her own when that shinobi came to take her back and that was considered a crime in their village. They planned to take revenge by killing off Natsumi and her entire family. The twins were slowly worn down by the group and Yomi faltered first; she was hit by a massive water wave which knocked her out completely and she did not wake even when the group kicked her body. Declaring her as dead, Setsuna went into a rage, awakening her Mangekyō Sharingan, assuming that her sister was gone. She went into a blind fury attacking the Nadeshiko ninja but they proved far too many to overcome. Setsuna was soon forced to her knees and was struck to the throat by a sword, ending her life. That scene was witnessed by Yomi, who just became conscious during that time. She remained still until the kunoichi were gone and when she was left, Yomi crawled over to her sister's corpse and wept as she held Setsuna close. The trauma was too much that she too awakened her own Mangekyō Sharingan. She carried her twin sister's body back to Kirigakure, only to be struck with the news that their mother was also killed by the group while they left Jirō incapacitated, lucky to be barely alive. In her sorrow, Yomi took her mother and sister's corpses and sealed them in a scroll, thinking that it will be the only way she can preserve their memory. She nursed her father back to health, her usual cheerful nature dampened completely by the deaths of her twin and her mother. Both father and daughter mourned for their loss and decided to start anew somewhere else. On one misty morning, they packed their things and bid farewell to Kirigakure to travel and look for a new home. Otogakure: New Skills and Experimentation Jirō and Yomi soon stumbled upon Otogakure where they were granted passage. The Uchiha male worked as a farmer in the rice paddies while Yomi worked as a messenger for those in the office of the Otokage. She delivered parcels and scrolls to various places and villages, earning just enough for her and her father during that time. She was training by her lonesome during one of her days off when a man came to notice her skills, praising her highly. Cautious about the male's intentions, Yomi tried to leave until she was offered to train under him. He revealed himself as a member of the Kedōin Clan, a clan known for their ability to copy another person's appearance so well it cannot be detected even by ninken. He also offered her a job to become a spy which pays a lot but entails danger if it did not go well. Blinded by the promise of money, Yomi agreed. Yomi secretly trained with the man for months and soon, she was able to master their technique. By then, she was gathering information from villages and clans under several disguises, getting them for high-paying clients. She was able to sustain their living for a good while until her father passed away due to illness and old age; Yomi was on her own now. His corpse would be the next body she sealed away. Free to do whatever she wanted, the female resorted to doing high-risk jobs like robbery and assassinations to keep the money flowing into her pockets. In her full confidence, Yomi was caught off guard during one particular job she was doing and ended up on the operating table of a Otogakure doctor who was rumored to experiment on people along with many others. She was implanted with the DNA of a Senju Clan member and afterwards thrown in their jail to see whether she shows the signs of inheriting the coveted Kekkei Genkai of the clan, Wood Release. The DNA remained dormant and she was considered a failure which led to her being abused and physically beaten up, in the hopes that the Senju strain will awaken but it only exposed her as an Uchiha when she defended herself, giving her a sort of worth to the doctors. Despite not manifesting the ability to use Wood Release, the injected DNA did boost Yomi's chakra reserves and gave her high durability and stamina compared before. She became a weapon and was allowed to join the ranks of the Otogakure ANBU at the age of 16. She utilized this new improvement, however, she also overused her eyes, making her eyesight blur overtime. She was given the option of finding spare eyes to be implanted in place of her own, when she remembered keeping her sister's body. She extracted her sister's eyes then handed them over to the doctors for them to implant into her sockets and finally, after recovering, Yomi was able to see the world in an entirely new light and this led her new oculars to evolve into Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Life on the Road: Staying in Sunagakure Wanting to explore more of the world, Yomi left Otogakure and set out on a journey that led her to a lot of places. She passed through many minor villages and stayed there for a week or two before leaving once more on the road. Her aimless journey led her finally to the Land of Wind where she sought entrance to the village of Sunagakure. At first, she was intrigued by the rich history of the village and the surrounding desert. Here, Yomi's interest was piqued and she decided to give the place a shot. The acting Kazekage that time soon called upon her and asked about her background, which she elaborated. With her skills in information gathering and disguise, the acting Kazekage gave her a mission to go to Amegakure to obtain knowledge about a man who was banned from Sunagakure and his reasons for trying to wreck havoc in the village. Yomi apparently obtained more than just this information and found out about a plan to take the Ichibi from Suna; she went back and relayed the vital message to the Kazekage, who warned the Jinchūriki to stay within the village walls. Due to her service to Suna, Yomi was appointed to become its Village Ambassador, but this title was merely a disguise for her to spy on other villages whenever she was to be sent out. She also got a part-time job at the Grand Library as an archivist and assistant to its elderly librarian, Yabu. She gained access to various tomes and scrolls to which she studied thoroughly while Yabu, despite his cranky attitude, taught her how to speak and write the ancient language that was once used by the people of Al-Kahtar. He also allowed her to sign and take the contract with his old summons, the Jackals. It was also during this time when Yomi felt something was changing within her system. During one training session, Yomi was practicing her jutsu sets when her vision suddenly began to blur. Thinking it was merely fatigue, the female paused and rested, only to find out that her vision was slowly diminishing. She became afraid that she might lose her sight forever, that her attempt to gain eternal light was all for nothing, but then the light began to come back slowly until she can see clearly once more. It was only after she looked in the mirror when she found out her eyes have changed, now emerald-hued and have a ripple pattern in them. Yomi discovered through the books in the library that she had evolved her eyes into the Rinnegan, with the Senju DNA coursing through her veins aiding in the evolution. Feeling the power of these new oculars, the woman immediately trained herself to learn the capabilities of her eyes. Progress was gradual, but the female began to master the Rinnegan's abilities one by one. However, she realized she needed more to unlock her dōjutsu's full capabilities. During this time, she stumbled upon top secret information about an organization in the village, the Mutsu Sabaku Sasori. Her curiosity piqued, she went to the Godaime Kazekage and inquired about this piece of information. Her questions were met with positive answers and that the group does exist which urged her to know more, expressing the desire to join their ranks. The Kazekage approved of her application but warned her to keep this a secret, to which she agreed. Yomi was not exactly a patient woman, but despite the slow progress in their testing, she waited for any word from the group since she wanted to at least try working with other people, even though she was known to be more of a loner. However, due to the painfully slow pace of the time the test took, the kunoichi took on a few sidelines until she grew bored and she knew that she will not be able to achieve the full potential of her abilities if she remained idle. She packed her bags one day and left the village to travel once more, not knowing whether she will come back or not. Walking again in the Mist: Business is Open Yomi traveled from place to place, not knowing where to go. She stayed for a week at the most in one location and would be on the move once more. She also never wore the same disguise twice, taking on several identities to keep people from knowing too much about her. The woman soon felt the need to pause in her journey and stopped where she grew up, in Kirigakure. She went back to her old home, which she discovered was no more, so she had to find somewhere else to live... though she thought of something else. With her vast riches, Yomi bought an abandoned five-storey building and with the help of workers, it was transformed into her home and a place for business. She opened a music bar and named it The Diabolical to make it interesting and as she had predicted, it became a famous location in the Misty village, sending more money into her pockets. The woman made it a goal to continue training; she met with someone and asked if she can learn more techniques from her. Indeed, Yomi got what she wanted and even signed the contract with Bluebirds. In the end, she felt the call of the road once more, opting her to leave Kirigakure again to seek out adventure while taking jobs on the side. She does keep in touch with her mentor, just in case. Change of Plans: Takeover Yomi stayed out of the radar for months although she did go back to her thieving ways and shady business due to the fact that she craved danger every once in a while. Her travels made her stumble upon a lesser known village called Sakuragakure that aims to put itself on the map along with the other minor villages. Seeing it as a nice place to take a break from work, the woman stays there for meantime. Despite how promising Sakuragakure was, Yomi thought that it was far too perfect and too peace-loving that it was too good to be true, making one person think about the need for any shinobi in the place. Her opinion on this was shared by another person who also took the time to visit the area. After a rather cautious meeting and a brief discussion, Yomi and Usotsuki formed a temporary 'alliance' to overthrow the leader and replace her completely to change the ways of this peace-loving village. Plans were thought out carefully and were soon in motion, although they were met with some drawbacks in a few things which they managed to brush off. They were close to carrying out their plans until the leader suddenly disappeared and a new one stepped up in her place. With her patience all dried out, she told her ally she had enough and decided to leave the place. Once more, the two agreed on one thing and set out to depart... although with a little farewell present. The two females wrecked havoc in the area, setting fire to several buildings before disappearing into the night. Their act, however, was not ignored and resulted with them being hunted down. However, due to their ability to change their appearances and their secretive natures, would-be hunters had no leads on where to look for them. The two women met again in a cave where Yomi stayed for a while to seek shelter from the rain. They briefly discussed about how they will be able to keep themselves from being caught: there was the option to fight, although Yomi told Usotsuki that she would not bother herself with such people and will send someone else to take the fall for her. This eventually led to her revealing a technique that could make an elaborate copy of one's self to Usotsuki and teaching her the basics of it, in exchange for the bodies the woman brought with her; Yomi wanted the corpses for the purpose of almost completing her Paths. They soon parted ways, not hoping that they will meet again. Present Day Yomi had been wandering the land while going back to Kirigakure every once in a while. In her aimless travels, she found herself suddenly engaged to a shrine priestess although their relationship became a long-distance one. The woman also contacted a male who gave her a scroll of techniques which she can learn. This was also when felt that something was happening to her body again; her bones were somehow moving beneath her skin and were trying to puncture through her flesh. It was uncomfortable and she needed to find out what was going on with her so this pushed her to come back to Sunagakure to research on her condition and also on other jutsus. Abilties and Skills Yomi has been trained to become an effective shinobi, a tool to be used for war. She had been taught by her parents and been under the tutelage of various other people which widened her knowledge in a lot of fighting aspects. Even though she already had much on her belt, she was still hungry for more; more training, pushing her limits and even research was what the female did. To be added soon. Trivia *Yomi's name in kanji (黄泉) means "Underworld". *Her sister's name and her current alias, Setsuna (刹那), literally means "Moment". *Yomi's canine teeth are slightly longer and have been sharpened into points, being influenced by how the Seven Swordmen stylize their teeth. *Both the sisters' Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan and Yomi's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan design have a counter clockwise swirl pattern instead of the usual clockwise pattern. It is theorized that their mixed lineage may have affected their dōjutsu design. *She occasionally smokes a special kind of mixture with her thin pipe. Its smoke has a very sweet smell to it when inhaled. She seemed to have picked up this habit from one of her mentors in Kirigakure. *According to data books: **Yomi's hobbies are traveling, reading books and scrolls and discovering new things (particularly jutsus). **Yomi did not disclose who she wants to fight. **Her favorite food is Sukiyaki while her least favorite is boiled cabbage. **Her favorite words are "wisdom" (若那, jakuna) and "enigma" (謎'', nazo'') *Yomi has completed a total of 157 official missions in total: 21 D-rank, 34 C-rank, 67 B-rank, 25 A-rank, 10 S-rank. Quotes *(When asked for help) "What do I get in return? Nothing's free in this world." *''"You're lucky if you catch me in a very generous mood."'' *''"Who am I? I am me, I am you, I am everyone else. I don the faces of everyone as my disguise to hide who I am underneath."'' *''"Once you've worn more than a thousand faces in your lifetime, sometimes, it's hard to remember who you really are and what you look like. I had taken on numerous identities I almost forgot who I am..."'' *(To a past lover) "Never again... for I have locked up my heart and threw away the key." *(To the people she copies) "Let me be you for a while."